unitedwestandfandomcom-20200215-history
Koromu
Koromu '''is a Bronze Dragon within the Seventh Fleet of the Army of the Light, and also a leader within the Wyrmcrest Accord, he leads the Bronze Dragonflight within the Seventh Fleet. Personality Overly Polite and Sophisticated. Wise and powerful, Koromu tends to see the younger races as children, and when called on this he recounts it as being an affectionate term. He views them as children due to his age which in turns gives him opportunities to give some jokes about how the mortal races are changing every day. He holds great respect for the mortal races and how they progressed in such small time, often achieving great things within their short lives. He is also perspective of events and tends to deduce things not only accurately, but in a surprising short amount of time. As a Bronze Dragon is also cautious with how events are supposed to take place, but unlike most of his Flight he is not totally strict about preserving the Timeline. He believes that time can change for the better if done correctly and not too drastically, but also he knows that no matter how much his flight tries to protect the timelines, time itself will change naturally though very rarely. Appearance Koromu's humanoid form is that of a young High Elf with long golden hair that reaches down his back yet has a single braid on the right side of his head. His eyes are pure sapphire, as per the high elf race's natural genetics, and his is very handsome to all those who look at him. His clothes are mostly golden and royal purple as per his unique style. History As one of the Ancient Bronze Dragons, Koromu, has taken part in most, if not all, major events that have occurred on Azeroth since the First War of the Shifting Sands. Before this however he was given a special task, Nozdormu himself gave the young dragon a great duty to perform for the Flight and for Azeroth as a whole. He was given the task to preserve the entire histories of Azeroth and the events that would occur. Time Chronicler was his title, in which he must observe and record most events no matter how big or small that occur within the timeline. When his Aspect of Time suddenly vanished without a trace, Koromu worried for his master, but he kept to his duties as instructed and never deviated from them once. Overtime during his duty as Chronicler, where he often moved through the world, Koromu observed mortal races and their activities. He never understood their methods and ways, and he often found them quite strange. But in time he grew to think of them as quite unique and even admirable, that even with such short lives they achieve great things. He even at times would mingle with them, speaking and expressing different ideas with these mortals. He often found simple villages to be the best place to reside, as they offered some of the best that humans, in particular, had to present. So much so that he started to gain more sympathy towards the mortal races for that had to deal with after witness nearly every disaster that has happen in the wake of many years of suffering. His compassion for the mortals grew till he decided to help some small families, saving them from dastardly fates and giving them a chance to carry on with their lives. While his actions were called up by the other Bronze he did not change his views, often finding that strict guideline limit the chance of diversity for a race. Noting that humans tend to not follow rules if they inhibit the freedoms that are being taken away by those laws. Soon Koromu began to think that the Bronze needed to find a new way to guard the Timeline, and not just make sure it remained fixed and rigid. After the fall of Deathwing and the end of the Cataclysm he lost much of his power, the Aspects losing their strength and ancient powers given to them by the Titans. This left him shocked and a little depressed for a time, but he quickly recovered, surprisingly faster than his own master. For he knew that one thing that made his spirits rise and that was time would continue on whether or not he or his fellow dragons were around. And with all that time there was still much to be recorded, and that fate could truly be made now that it was out of their grasp to change and shape. Plot Equipment '''Weapon: Hour Glass Staff of Altered Fate - A powerful staff forged from the remains of the Hourglass of Fate within the Caverns of Time. It was made with the sands of time and gives control over the ebbs and flows of time. Trinket: Book of Destiny - The Book is a tome that has once been used to record the annals of history and all the events that take place throughout Azeroth and now the universe. Now it is a weapon, used to focus the powers of time, and events of the past into the present. Armor: Raiment's of the Faded Sands - Silk and cloth weaved with arcane writings and temporal magic, these clothes shift in and out of time. Changing shades as they grow in age and even alter colors. Skills and Abilities Master Chronomancer: Koromu has masterful control over temporal magic, able to stop, reverse, slow and even alter the fabric of time with ease. He can use these abilities in combat to halt attacks and even predict them before they occur. * Temporal Halt: Koromu is able to stop the flow of time, halting it completely and using it as a chance to attack or even escape danger. * Reversing Flow: Using this ability Koromu can reverse the flow of time in an area, this can be used to negate an attack, heal and ally and even escape death. * Hindering Current: By slowing down the speed of time Koromu is able to act much more quickly against an opponent, able to counter their moves in what seems like super sonic speeds. Which in actuality is him moving on a faster temporal wave form. * Eyes of the Future: Koromu is able to see breifly into the future and percieve events before they occur. Sand Manipulation: Koromu is able to control the sands of time and natural sand, able to use it as a weapon and even summon up golems to fight for him. * Sand Golems: Creating sand golems that fight for him, can summon up simple six foot tall humanoid figures or even twenty foot tall giants. * Sands of Time: Using the sands he can alter the flows of time, he can petrify his enemies and even reduce them to nothing but dust. Enhanced Strength: Koromu possesses tremendous strength and power, even when not using it his strength can easily rival that of a Shinigami, even in his high elven form. Enhanced Durability: Despite his humanoid form he does possess a great deal of resistance to certain elements. He can survive against debilitating wounds and injuries without issue, even able to take blunt force trauma with no apparent pain. Dragon Form: His dragon form takes on the appearance of a large Wyrm. His scales are pure golden brown. * Monolithic Strength: In this form Koromu possesses great strength and power, able to decimate buildings with simple swipes of his claws and tail. * Flight: Koromu is capable of flight. * Sand Breath: Koromu can breath a swath of sand, able to petrify and even disintegrate anything caught in its wake. Trivia Koromu is an Original Character of Count Chaos